


I'll Make the World Safe and Sound For You

by delinquentprincess



Series: Did You Miss Me While You Were Looking For Yourself Out There [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Girl Meets Goodbye au, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, could also be zaya idk, girl meets world - Freeform, lucaya - Freeform, the boys comfort maya after riley leaves, the ultimate brot3, zucaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: After Riley leaves on the plane to London, Maya is devastated. Lucas and Zay comfort her.|| part of my Girl Meets Goodbye Au where the Matthews do go to London ||





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my girl meets goodbye au. it can be read as a stand alone or read with the other parts of the series, up to you. Zucaya are guilty pleasure and i love moments between my fav brot3 so i wrote this to go along with my riarkle fic. enjoy!

Maya was alone. She had just left the airport after saying goodbye to Riley, making all kinds of promises that neither of them could be sure would be kept. At least, Maya wasn't sure.

Riley would go off to London and it wouldn't be too long before she found a new best friend and a new bay window and she would forget all about Maya. And Maya would be alone.

It wouldn't be too long after Riley left that her friends would leave her too. Lucas and Zay would get preoccupied with football and baseball and forget her. She didn't know what was going between Farkle and Smackle, but if they were heading to an end, Smackle probably won't stick around for long after that. Then there would be Farkle, who wouldn't hang around long because she was wasn't smart enough for him and she would remind him too much of Riley. And Maya would be alone.

She almost made a turn to head towards the Matthews old apartment on her way home but stopped herself. No one would be waiting for her in the bay window. Not ever again. 

She knew when she was climbing the stairs to her apartment that no on would be home, both of her parents being at work. Her mom and Shawn had offered to go to the airport with her as support but she refused. Maya was used to doing things by herself and plus, she was going to have to get used to it now. 

Unlocking the door, she opened it to find two people sitting on her couch. Lucas and Zay's heads turned at the sound of the door and they both smiled at her. 

At her questioning look, Zay spoke up, "We thought you might not want to be alone." 

Maya let out a soft laugh before her face crumpled in on itself. She hadn't realized she had been holding in her breakdown until then. Slowly she dropped to her knees and brought her hands up to her mouth, beginning to sob. The full weight of Riley leaving hadn't hit her until that moment.

Silently Lucas made his was over to her. He picked her up without a word and practically carried her over to the couch. He placed Maya between him and Zay, where Maya immediately leaned against Zay's shoulder. He reached out and stroked her hair as she sobbed against him. Lucas felt helpless. He didn't know what to do, this had always been Riley's territory. But once Maya blindly reached a hand towards him and grasped onto his own, he knew what to do. 

Holding tightly to her hand and rubbing her arm soothingly with his other hand, Lucas spoke in a hushed tone, "We're here for you Maya. Whatever you need, we're here." 

Zay looked across at Lucas with a look in his eyes that told him that the other boy was worried for Maya. But Lucas knew she could get past this. 

"No matter what happens, from here on out, we're going to be right by your side." Lucas squeezed Maya's hand as he spoke for good measure and Zay placed a quick kiss to the top of Maya's head. 

Maybe Maya wouldn't be alone after all.


End file.
